


"Don't cry."

by MeNemNesa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blood, Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeNemNesa/pseuds/MeNemNesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei's excitement over a new brother of sister turns to grief when they find out their mother has passed away. They try to comfort each other as best they can at only 8 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't cry."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a fill for a prompt on how to say I love you on tumblr. It turned out way longer than it was supposed to, but that's the story of my life.  
> If you want me to write a story about your pairing? Here is the link to the list of prompts on my tumblr: http://lannistertwincestuous.tumblr.com/post/128123595747/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> Anyway enough self promotion. I hope you enjoy the story.

39.  _“Don’t cry.”_

Jaime was running up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He heard Cersei giggle and calling out to him, but due to the spiral he could never see her, she was so fast. But he knew he was faster and he was slowly gaining on her. He called out that she wouldn’t be able to escape and then he heard a loud noise and he reached a landing only to see Cersei on the ground covered in dirty linnen and the septa she had obviously ran into was yelling how she shouldn’t be running around. 

He frowned, no one should be yelling at Cersei. He always protected her from that. But just when Jamie wanted to say something about it another septa turned her head around the door and hurried the other septa, that she had to get maester Creylen quickly. She quickly gathered all the linnen and started running down the stairs.

Jaime helped Cersei up and as soon as she stood she rounded on the septa “Is our little brother or sister there yet? I want to see it.” But the septa shooed them both away. Cersei rolled her eyes and wanted to say something back, but the septa had already closed the door. 

Jaime saw Cersei’s outrage, but he knew that if Cersei were to enter they would both be in very big trouble with their father. So he grabbed Cersei around her waist from behind, and pulled her against him. He grinned in anticipation, because this would get Cersei riled up and chasing him for sure. He whispered “I got you” in her ear, before sticking his tongue out and licking her entire ear. He whirled around and ran down the stairs with giant leaps. And as he heard Cersei screeching his name he laughed.

He ran as fast as he could to the other side of the castle and threw open Cersei’s door. His plan of hiding under her covers was thwarted by the simple fact that Cersei’s bed was perfectly made, very different from his own. So he quickly changed plans, closing the door before quickly hiding in Cersei’s closet.

He was just in time because he heard someone open the door and Cerse’s voice hissed “I know you’re in here, Jaime. You’re so predictable” He knew she was right, when he hid in the castle they usually ended up in either her room or his own. They were just his favourite places because then it was just the two of them. Though that was certainly less so since he had been forced to move to the other side of the castle. It was the first time ever he could remember yelling at his mother, and his father had made sure it was the last time too.

He froze when a shadow appeared in the small stripe of light from between the doors. Cersei opened the doors and smirked triumphantly before she snatched his hair and pulled. “Ow Cersei, stop!” he begged “I’m sorry!” gripping her arm and trying to wrench his hair free. “You’d better be” she let go of his hair and turned around putting her hands on her hips. “You know I hate it when you do that.” She scowled at him as he got up and stepped closer. His grin had grown more pronounced and more confident now that she wasn’t pulling his hair anymore. “I know,” he said “I just like teasing you so much.”

Cersei’s scowl turned into a smile and she gently pushed against his chest. “You know they say boys like the girls they tease.” Jaime just shrugged “What’s not to like about you?” He stepped closer to Cersei who took a step back, which only made him take more steps towards her until she was close to her bed. He bent his knees and pounced on her. He hadn’t expected Cersei to know what he would do though, so he was completely surprised when she took a step sideways. He fell face first on her bed and she climbed on top of him, her as she climbed on the small of his back. She leant forward and whispered in his ear. “So predictable.”

Jaime growled and turned around, grabbing Cersei’s arms and switching places. Soon enough their game turned into a romp, and a noisy one. So noisy in fact that they didn’t hear one of the septa’s come in. They both froze when they heard a loud throatclearing sound. They turned to look at an especially grave looking septa. That’s it Jaime thought, we are in big trouble now. 

But as they both slid from the bed and stood there waiting for the scolding to start, it didn’t happen. The septa closed the door and settled herself down on the bed telling them both to sit as well. “I have something difficult to tell you. You both know your mother was with child and that she went into labour this morning. You have a baby brother.” Cersei and Jaime looked at each other excitedly almost ready to cheer, until the septa continued talking. “But your mother has passed away. I am sorry, my children, she lost too much blood, there was nothing even maester Creylen could do. You’ll have to come with me.”

Jaime could do nothing but stare at the septa. If she hadn’t been a septa he would have called her a liar. He didn’t want to believe her, but why would she lie? The septa got up and expected Jaime and Cersei to follow her, but they were both frozen on the bed. She snapped at them impatiently, at that they both got up and followed the septa mechanically up the stairs. How different this journey was from their journey downstairs. That one had been filled with laughter and rambunctious noise, this one was completely silent. The only thing you heard were their footsteps and the soft swish of Jaime’s and Cersei’s interlinked hands brushing the fabric of Cersei’s dress.

They entered the room after a soft knock, and there was their mother. Her face was looking so peaceful, as if she was simply sleeping, but as Jaime approached the bed, he saw blooded cloths everywhere and he realised his mother’s clothing had supposed to be white instead of red. He was starting to feel sick. But just as he wanted to turn away he felt a gentle squeeze in his hand. He looked up at Cersei, and when her tearfilled eyes connected with his own it slowly sunk in. If Cersei was crying then it had to be real, and he felt his own eyes starting to prickle.

They were about to step a bit closer when they heard a baby starting to cry. In all their sadness they had forgotten about their brother. Though certainly less excited Jaime was still curious so he took a step closer to the end of the bed, pulling Cersei with him. They both looked down onto the baby and took a step back simutaniously. 

Jaime’s eyes widened in shock, that was the ugliest baby he had ever seen and it was covered in blood. For a second he wondered if it really was human and if he would dare to touch it. He extended his hand and the baby grabbed his finger and turned silent immediately, and even started to look somewhat peaceful. At the same time he decided maybe the baby wasn’t so bad he heard Cersei whisper that it was a monster. He quickly pulled his hand back and the baby started crying again.

That was when they heard their father bellow angrily to the septa’s, “I told you I don’t want that  _thing_  in here! Get it out of my sight. That is no child of mine.” It was so loud, angry and desperate that the twins both jumped up and ran out of the room.

They ran back all the way to Cersei’s room. They crawled in her bed and under the blankets. That was when Cersei really started crying. She tried to hide it at first, but when she noticed Jaime’s tears she stopped hiding and crawled against him, hugging him tightly. Even in his sadness he could feel the warmth that came from Cersei’s touch. She warmed him like the sun did, only this was from the inside out. Neither of them really spode, they just lay in the bed crying, and finding comfort in each other.

It wasn’t until the day had turned to night and it was dark enough to see the stars that Jaime felt his tears dry up. He was still sad of course, but for now he was done crying. And it seemed Cersei had cried herself to sleep, he head still resting against Jaime’s shoulder. When Jaime got up to light a candle she panicked. “No! dont go!” she sobbed, tears streaming down her face again, while she gripped him so tight he felt her nails sink into his skin. He winced slightly, but let himself sink down and pulled her against him again. “Don’t cry, I will never leave you.” he promised her with such sincerity that Cersei’s grip loosened slightly “I just wanted to light a candle.”

He watched Cersei for permission. She gave a small nod, but held on to him tightly. With that Jaime stretched and lit the candle beside Cersei’s bed. Then he lay down again and pulled Cersei close. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her and started stroking her hair. This was the position the servants found them in the next night, when people started to think about other things than this awful tragedy again. Neither of them felt the need to say anything, they weren’t hungry, they didn’t even feel truly tired, their muscles weren’t stiff, they were just mourning and trying to get as much comfort from each other as possible.


End file.
